Crazy Lover
by Keiita-chan
Summary: Sakura patah hati karena lelaki yang dicintainya bertunangan. Besoknya dia malah langsung nembak sasuke yang terkenal dengan genk konyolnya yg hobi bikin taruhan. Anehnya sasuke menerimanya. Sakura dibuat nangis bombai karna harus ngeliat Sasuke kencan dengan temen sekelasnya, Hinata. Apesnya Itachi, kakak Sasuke menjadi korban untuk menenangkan tangis Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY LOVER**

 **Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, BadFic, Typo, kata-kata non baku, Gaje, etc.. the pic isn't mine**

 **Author baru, Fic debut pertamaku harap maklum..**

 **Mohon review, kritik n sarannya.. Arigato Senpai… #ngebungkukin badan**

 **Special thanks to MeiChan sista.. ^_^**

 **Sasusaku ItaSaku SasuHina**

Di dalam ruangan yang sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut kamar, sosok gadis berambut pinkie sedang duduk bersimpuh dikelilingi sampah tisu bekas ingusnya. Baju kusut, rambut acak-acakan, mata membengkak, wajah depresi, kadang meraung-raung dengan volume suara yang bisa mencapai radius 200 meter, begitulah sedikit penggambaran kondisi gadis pinkie yang nampak mengenaskan tersebut. Sahabat cantiknya bak boneka Barbie hidup hanya bisa menatap miris keadaannya yang lebih mirip dengan pasien RSJ.

"Kenapa kau harus bertunangan dengan wanita lain.. Hiks.. Hiks... !"

Entah sudah berapa puluh mungkin ratusan kali gadis itu mengulang kembali kalimatnya bersama dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Sakura! Kau bisa mati dehidrasi kehilangan cairan tubuhmu kalau terus-terusan menangis!" Kalimat ngasal sahabatnya yang belum terbukti secara ilmiah itu cukup berhasil menghentikan tangisan bodohnya. "Ternyata kalau sedang depresi aku bisa membodohimu jidat!" Batin gadis pirang ini.

"Kau tak perlu mendramtisir keadaanmu seperti ini, bahkan kalau kau mau kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan lelaki lain yang lebih oke darinya!" Ino berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya.

"Ino, dia limited edition! Kau tahu kan sampai saat ini dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta! Sosoknya yang tinggi, tampan, pintar, dewasa, sopan.. Oh, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku meleleh!" Sakura memegangi kedua pipinya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Sesempurna apapun dirinya, tapi kenyataannya dia sudah bertunangan! Sudah SOLD OUT!" Ino geram dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, yang baru saja menangis meraung-raung mendadak senyum-senyum ketika membicarakan sosok pujaan hatinya itu.

"Teman-temanku dari Indonesia bilang sebelum janur kuning melengkung masih ada kesempatan, hmm sepertinya kalau buatku sebelum bendera kuning berkibar pasti masih ada celah!" Sakura cengengesan dan membuat Ino mempertanyakan kadar kewarasan sahabatnya itu. "Kau gila, Sakura! Jangan bilang kau berencana untuk merebutnya dari tunangannya? Sampai saat ini pun kau selalu gagal mendekatinya, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merebut perhatiannya! Ayolah Jidat, kau harus move on!" Walaupun tak mengerti dengan kalimat sakura, tapi mendengar kata celah sudah cukup membuatnya paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan sakura.

"Kau memberiku ide yang bagus, Pig!" Sakura melebarkan seringainya, Ino semakin syok. "Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Hentikan seringai licikmu itu! Kau benar-benar gila!" Sakura terkekeh mendengar nada sarkastik sahabatnya itu. "Cinta yang membuatku gila!"

Di pagi hari suasana Lapangan Basket Konoha High School mulai riuh. Terlihat beberapa siswa memainkan bola orange dan melemparkannya ke dalam ring. Gadis rambut merah muda bersama dengan sahabat pirangnya berdiri di pinggir lapangan sejak pagi mengamati setiap siswa yang berdatangan.

"Siapa yang kau cari, Sakura?" Ino penasaran dengan ekspresi Sakura celingak-celinguk dan kecewa setiap melihat ada siswa yang baru datang. "Calon pacarku Ino, biasanya dia dan teman-temannya ada di lapangan ini setiap pagi, apa mungkin mereka tidak masuk hari ini!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan harap-harap cemas. "EEEHH? Secepat itu kau move-on?" Ino tak percaya padahal baru kemarin Sakura patah hati dan menangisi lelaki pujaannya yang baru saja bertunangan.

Ino penasaran siapakah gerangan lelaki beruntung yang akan menjadi calon pacar pertama sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Aquamarinenya tiba-tiba membesar. "Jangan bilang kalau yang kau tunggu itu Sasuke dan gengnya Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara? Para pria tak waras yang hobinya membuat taruhan konyol!" Ino semakin syok melihat anggukan sahabatnya sejatinya itu. "Oh Kami-sama, ku mohon sembuhkannya kegilaan sahabatku ini!" desis Ino yang masih terdengar oleh telinga kelinci sakura. "Bukankah sudah ku katakana Ino, Cinta akan membuatmu menjadi gila!" Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan terkekeh

Segerombol lima pria tampan memasuki lapangan. Mata Sakura berbinar, sosok pria yang ditungguinya dari pagi akhirnya datang juga. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura berlari ke arah geng penguasa sekolah yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan. Ino memilih untuk tidak ikut menghampiri geng para pria tampan itu. Ia memiliki masalah pribadi dengan salah satu anggota geng konyol itu.

"Permisi!" Suara merdu sakura membuat kelima pria itu menatap emerald sakura disertai seringai di wajah mereka. "Sakura-chan! Kau cantik sekali hari ini, apa kau mencariku?" Seperti biasa Naruto selalu ceria dan ke-pe-de-an. "Berisik kau Dobe!" Sasuke mulai terganggu dengan tingkah hiperaktif sahabat blondenya itu. "Tumben kau mau menyapa kami, jelek!" Sai yang tak bisa mengolah kalimat itu mendapatkan death glare dari Sakura. "Ckk, Mendokusai!" Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Seharusnya kalian memperlakukan gadis cantik ini dengan lembut!" Gaara memberikan senyuman termanisnya mencoba menggoda Sakura.

"Hn, apa maumu?" Sasuke yang selalu datar dan to the point membuat Sakura sedikit gugup. "Etoo, bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Sasuke?" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya takut melihat mata Sasuke. "Di sini saja!" Tak sesuai dengan yang direncanakan, Sakura semakin ragu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya menatap onyx Sasuke. "Cepatlah!" Sasuke tak sabaran membuat sakura sedikit berjingkat dan keringat dinginnya pun mulai mengalir.

"Jadilah pacarku!" Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis sakura sukses membuat 5 pasang mata dihadapannya melotot tak percaya. Beberapa detik masih terbengong menatap Sakura. Uchiha segera menguasai dirinya. "Hn..!" Gantian Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian. "Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyit tak paham dengan hn milik sasuke itu.

"Dengan syarat..!" Seperti sedang menonton opera sabun, mereka terus bersabar menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut berbisa Sasuke. "Aku tak ingin publik tahu hubungan kita dan jangan coba-coba mengganggu kegiatan taruhan kami!" Sakura tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau menerimaku?" Tebak Sakura benar dan itu membuat hatinya merasa senang. Rencana yang ia susun telah berjalan lancar dan Sakura merengkuh tangan Sasuke. "Arigato Sasuke-kun! Aku ke kelas dulu! Ja ne!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Gadis aneh!" desis Sasuke

Sasuke memandang punggung pacar pertamanya itu menghampiri sahabatnya dan meninggalkan lapangan. Bukan berarti sasuke benar-benar baru pertama kali pacaran, mungkin sudah ada puluhan gadis yang ia taklukan dan menjadi pacarnya, tapi itu semua karena taruhan gila yang sering dibuat bersama teman-temannya. Jadi bisa dibilang Sakura adalah pacar normal pertama Sasuke.

"Kau mengalahkanku!" gumam Gaara sambil melemparkan bola ke arah Sasuke. "Tak ku sangka kau bisa mendapatkan singa betina itu tanpa susah payah!" Lagi-lagi kalimat Sai ceplas-ceplos seperti biasa. Beruntunglah Sai memiliki tampang di atas rata-rata sehingga masih ada yang mengidolakannya walau kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya itu kadang sangat menohok. "AAAHHHH..! Teme, aku tak rela kau menjadi pacar Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak SD!" teman-teman lain sweet drop mendengar protes Naruto.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan otaknya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang gadis merah muda itu. Keanehan dan kegilaan gadis cherryblossom itu yang mengajaknya pacaran serta kebodohannya yang begitu saja menerimanya. Sesuatu mengganjal di pikirannya, alasan gadis itu memacarinya. Apa mungkin gadis itu menjadikannya sebagai taruhan seperti yang ia dan teman-temannya sering lakukan.

"Dia tak mungkin menjadikanmu sebagai bahan taruhan, Haruno adalah gadis yang ber-pride tinggi tak mugkin kalau ia mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai wanita hanya untuk taruhan bodoh! Mungkin ia punya alasan lain!" Shikamaru yang paling jenius seolah tahu apa yang mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke dan dia selalu pintar membuat analisa. Harus diakui oleh seluruh penghuni KHS, selain cantik, Sakura adalah siswa teladan yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik di kelas paralel, soal prestasinya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga Haruno, salah satu keluarga terpandang yang pasti sangat memperhatikan masalah etika dan pridenya. Bisa dikatakan bila dilihat dari bibit bebet bobot nya, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal bodoh tanpa alasan yang kuat.

"Kenapa kalian tak berpositif thinking pada Sakura-chan. Mungkin saja Sakura-chan adalah secret admire Sasuke, tapi ia hanya tak pernah menunjukkannya seperti gadis-gadis lain yang histeris mengejarmu, Teme! Kau tahu cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi gila! Jadi karena tak kuasa menahan pesonamu, ia memberanikan diri untuk meenyatakannya padamu!" Tumben Naruto bisa memberikan kalimat yang cukup bijak.

"Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu mendapatkan pacar cantik! Atau kalau kau tak mau, aku rela menampungnya, Sasuke!" Gaara merasa sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang meragukan ketulusan Sakura. Sasuke memberikan death glare pada Gaara dan beranjak ke dalam lapangan bersiap untuk _shooting_. Meskipun Ia tak mencintainya tapi Sasuke tak suka miliknya diganggu. Kalian tahu bagaimana Uchiha kan?

Di dalam Kelas XII/1, Sakura terkekeh melihat ulah sahabatnya yang menepuk-nepuk kepala merah mudanya. "Oh Kami-sama ku mohon, kembalikan kewarasan sahabatku ini, cinta benar-benar membuatnya menjadi gila!"

"Ino..! Seharusnya kau mendukungku yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan cinta sejatiku!" Sakura mendengus kesal dengan kecerewetan Ino. "Tapi kenapa orang itu harus Sasuke? Tidak adakah pria normal lain? Dan kenapa harus kau yang menembaknya?" Ino mengeluarkan argumennya, siap mendebat Sakura. "Karena hanya Sasuke orang yang tepat saat ini dan Sasuke tak mungkin mau mendekatiku, jadi aku yang bergerak!" Jawaban sakura sangat menohok, Ino jaw drop.

Sakura tak bisa konsenterasi pada pelajaran di kelas. Ia melihat ke arah lapangan, nampak sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut raven sedang men- _drible_ si kulit bundar dan dilanjutkan dengan dunk. Angannya melayang memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat busuk saat mengingat hal memalukan yang telah ia lakukan. Nekat meminta seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya. Entah dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga takdir menggariskannya seperti itu. Beruntung sasuke mau menerimanya, kalau seandainya ditolak, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya setiap kali bertemu Sasuke n The Genk.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri "Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke masih mempunyai hati menyelamatkan harga dirinya!" batinnya.

Ino menyenggol lengan Sakura dan menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Menulis besar-besar di atas kertas dan menunjukkannya ke arah sakura untuk dibacanya.

KAKA-SENSEI DARI TADI MEMPERHATIKANMU, JANGAN SAMPAI KAU DIPERMALUKAN DI KELAS.

"Sedang memperhatikan pacarmu, Haruno?" Suara Kakashi-sensei sontak membuat seisi kelas tertawa riuh. Wajah Sakura memerah bak tomat matang menahan malu. "Gomen, Sensei..!" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap ke depan hingga pelajaran selesai.

Jam istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura akhirnya datang juga. "Arrgghh, cacing di perutku sudah protes dari tadi, Pig!" Sakura mengelus-elus perutnya. "Hanya cacing? Ku kira kau memelihara naga, Jidat! Makanmu banyak sekali tapi badanmu tak berpengaruh sama sekali!" Ino melirik iri pada tubuh ramping Sakura. "Hahaha kau iri padaku, Pig? Ayolah cepat, aku ingin melihat kegiatan konyol apa yang dilakukan oleh pacarku!" Sakura tertawa tanpa dosa menarik tangan sahabatnya yang bergumam kesal.

Tak ada yang berubah dengan suasana kantin, masih seperti biasa. Sakura yang berubah, kalau biasanya ia hanya datang langsung memesan makanan tanpa peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, saat ini matanya mencari-cari sosok raven yang telah menjadi pacarnya. Emeraldnya menatap obsidian Sasuke yang juga sedang memperhatikannya. Pandangan Sakura berpindah ke sosok gadis merah yang bergelanjut mesra di lengan Sasuke. Ino mengikuti arah pandangan sahabatnya.

"Belum ada sehari menjadi pacarmu, ia sudah berulah, Jidat!" Ino kesal melihat kelakuan pacar sahabatnya. "Aku tak peduli, Pig! Menurutku biasa saja, belum layak aku mengeluarkan air mata karena hal sesepele itu!" Sakura berekspresi datar dan berjalan membawa makanannya ke arah meja Sasuke dkk. "Baka forehead!" Ino mengumpat dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" Kehadiran sakura membuat lima pria tampan itu saling berpandangan. "Tentu saja Sakura! Biar sahabatmu itu duduk di sampingku!" Suara Sai memecah keheningan. "Cih! Dalam mimpimu mayat hidup!" Ino mendorong Naruto dan duduk di kursinya, tepat berseberangan dengan Sai yang tengah menebarkan senyum palsunya.

"Karin, kau kan tak sedang makan! Menyingkirlah, biar sakura duduk di situ!" Shikamaru melihat Sakura masih berdiri belum mendapatkan kursinya. "Kenapa kau yang berisik muka bantal! Sasuke saja tidak protes, bukankah begitu Sasu-kun?" Karin mengedipkan matanya ganjen. "Kau membuatku muak! Pergilah!" Kalimat Sasuke sangat menusuk, membuat Karin malu, kesal dan marah. Merasa dipermalukan, Karin beranjak dari duduknya. "Awas kau!" Ancam Karin ketika berpapasan dengan Sakura. Sakura tak menanggapinya, duduk di samping Sasuke dan memulai makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Suasana kembali hening, terjebak dalam kecanggungan. Tak ada yang berusaha mencairkan suasana. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya cerewet pun, bergidik ngeri melihat aura suram dari pasangan baru itu. Sakura hampir menyelesaikan makan siangnya, ia menyesap jus strawberry favoritnya dan masih enggan bersuara.

Sasuke berdiri, mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan melangkah melewati sakura. "Ikut aku ke atap sekolah!" Sakura hendak menjawab tapi terpotong oleh suara Sasuke "Tak ada penolakan!" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin tanpa pamitan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Aku pergi sebentar, Ino Pig!" Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam radius 10 meter.

Mengantisipasi ada yang mengganggu, Sasuke mengunci pintu di dekat tangga sebagai satu-satunya akses ke atap sekolah. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Sakura membuka suaranya, sedikit khawatir dengan tindakan pacar barunya yang memasukkan kunci ke dalam sakunya, jangan-jangan ingin memperkosanya. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, sedangkan Sasuke semakin mendekat dan perlahan-lahan menarik tubuh sakura. Jantung Sakura berdegub kencang ketika Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka dan melumatnya. Bibir Sakura seolah seperti candu, membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah melanjutkan ciuman mereka, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut sakura dan bermain-main di dalamnya. Tak hanya bibir dan lidahnya yang bermain, tangan sasuke mulai berani menggerayangi dada Sakura.

Sakura mencoba berontak, mendorong-dorong dada bidang Sasuke berkali-kali, namun gagal. Sakura menginjak keras kaki Sasuke, mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga bisa melepaskan diri dari kukungan Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Sasuke mengernyit, menatap heran kelakuan pacar barunya itu. "Bukankah kau pacarku? Kenapa kau menolak berciuman denganku?" Sasuke mendengus kesal, baru pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan penolakan dari seorang gadis.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pacaran, Jadi aku ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan Sasuke.. Gomen.. Aku tak bermaksud menolakmu!" Sakura menunduk, meneteskan air matanya, membuat Sasuke semakin terlihat seperti bajingan. "Turunlah duluan!" Sasuke memberikan kunci kepadanya. "Cepatlah! Atau aku akan menyerangmu lagi!" Sakura langsung menyambar kunci.

Ketika pintu atap terbuka, Sakura kaget mendapati Ino dan teman-teman Sasuke berjejer rapi di hadapannya. Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino meninggalkan Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Shikamaru yang terbengong ria melihat kondisi Sakura yang acak-acakan dengan mata sembab. Keempat sahabat itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Teme?" Naruto yang pertama kali meminta penjelasan demi rasa penasaran mereka. "Shittt! Bukan urusan kalian!" Sasuke mengumpat. Mengetahui sasuke tak ingin menceritakan masalahnya, keempat sahabat itu memilih diam. Mereka telah bersahabat dari TK, tahu karakter pribadi masing-masing, memaksa sasuke bercerita saat kondisi emosinya sedang memuncak sama saja bunuh diri. Toh, cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu sendiri.

"Kalian punya taruhan apa minggu ini?" Sasuke memecah keheningan, sepertinya emosinya telah kembali stabil. "Belum ada rencana lagi.. Masih menunggu hasil PDKT Shikamaru dengan Temari-nee! Pasti Temari-nee akan menolaknya!" Jelas Gaara dengan ekspresi yang meyakinkan. "Mendokusai!" Shikamaru mendengus kesal dengan komentar calon adik iparnya yang menyebalkan itu. "Benar Gaara! Dan aku akan mendapatkan lukisan milik paman Namikaze!" Sai tersenyum girang meledek Naruto. "Aaaahhh..! Kau harus berusaha keras Shika! Jangan sampai lukisan Ayahku berpindah ke rumah keluarga Shimura, bisa disita semua fasilitasku!" Naruto memelas, mengundang tawa sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hanya itu? Bukankah membosankan kalau menunggu hasil usaha orang lain? Sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak terlibat taruhan yang menegangkan!" Kalimat sindiran Sasuke menohok teman-temanya. "Hoe Teme! bukankah kau baru saja mendapatkan mobil sport kami? Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Lagipula kau sudah punya Sakura-chan sekarang!" Celoteh panjang Naruto diikuti anggukan kepala ketiga temannya. "Kalian akan mendapatkan kembali mobil sport kalian kalau ikut taruhan ini tapi aku yang menentukan siapa wanitanya!" Mendengar tawaran menguntungkan dari Sasuke, teman-temannya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak ikut! Tapi aku tetap menginginkan mobilku kembali!" Shikamaru memang yang sering absen dari taruhan ini, karena ia malas mengejar wanita yang tidak benar-benar ia minati. "Baiklah pengecualian untukmu Shika, karna kau sedang ada misi mengejar Temari!" Sasuke mengizinkannya. "Baiklah, katakan siapa makhluk jelek itu, Sasuke?" Sai memasang senyum palsunya.

"Hinata!" Desis Sasuke. "EEEEHHHHH?" Bak paduan suara, mereka histeris menyamakan suara. "Nande? Bukankah Hinata teman sekelas Sakura? Kau gila sasuke! Kau akan menyakitinya dengan mendekati temannya sendiri!" Naruto mencoba mencegah taruhan gila itu. "Bagus kalau bisa seperti itu, Sakura akan cepat sadar dengan posisinya saat ini! Lagi pula dia setuju tidak akan merecoki taruhan kita!" Sasuke membela diri. "Kenapa kau harus melibatkan kami dalam rencana bodohmu itu!" Gaara merasa gengsi Sasuke terlalu tinggi.

"Aku tidak ikut taruhan ini, aku tak peduli dengan mobilku, lebih baik aku menyediakan bahuku sebagai tempat sandaran Sakura menangis!" Gaara memasang stoic face seolah tak merasa berdosa dengan ucapannya barusan. Sasuke langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara hendak meninju sahabat merahnya itu. "Berani kau mendekatinya! Ku habisi kau!" Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan pngendalian dirinya. Teman-temannya yang lain segera melerai mereka. "Hoee.. Sabar, Sasuke! Aku hanya bercanda!" Gaara menyeringai "Aku hanya memancingmu! Sesuka apapun padanya, aku tak mungkin menikung pacar sahabatku sendiri! Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah tergila-gila pada Sakura! Dasar tsundere!" Gaara terkekeh membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Urusai! Minggu depan kita kita mulai misi kita! Hanya 2 minggu!" Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. "Misi untuk kisah romantismu bersama Sakura!" desis Shikamaru yang diikuti gelak tawa meledek dari kedua sahabatnya.

Semenjak kejadian di atap sekolah, Sasuke jarang berinteraksi dengan Sakura. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkannya walau mereka berada dalam satu meja makan di kantin. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura semakin gencar memberikan perhatian pada Sasuke, seminggu ini ia sering menyapa Sasuke dan terkadang membawakan bekal untuk Sasuke walaupun tak pernah menyerahkannya secara langsung. Tak ada kejadian yang aneh pada Sasuke, ia tak pernah terlibat dengan wanita. Bahkan Karin yang dulu selalu menempel pun selalu diberi deathglare oleh Sasuke setiap mencoba mendekatinya.

Sakura menguap bosan menjalani hari-harinya yang standar. Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kelas. "Kekasihmu sudah kembali berulah hari ini!" Sakura masih belum berminat untuk menanggapi. "Korbannya kali ini, Hinata!" Lanjutan kalimat Ino sepertinya menarik bagi Sakura. "Benarkah?" Sakura antusias ingin mendengarkan gossip dari Ino. Secara seluruh penduduk Konoha sudah mengakui bahwa Ino adalah Ratu gossip ter- _update_. "Mereka aka nonton Premiernya Boruto itu lho anaknya tokoh anime karangan om MK yang terkenal! Sebenarnya aku juga punya tiketnya tapi jadi malas kalau harus bertemu dengan mereka!" Semangat Ino mendadak menurun ketika membahas soal Hinata.

"Kau harus datang Ino! Setidaknya mata-matai mereka untukku! Kirimkan fotonya jika kau menemukan affair berlebihan mereka! Ku mohon Ino, lakukan demi sahabatmu ini!" Sakura mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya. "Baiklah, Jidat!" Ino akhirnya mengalah. Sakura memeluk Ino. "Kau memang yang terbaik Ino!"

"Hentikan baka! Orang-orang akan menggosipkan kita yuri!" Ino melepaskan pelukan Sakura. "Bukankah memang seperti itu, Ino!" Sakura meledek sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Menjijikkan, Baka!" Ino melemparkan buku yang ada di meja ke wajah Sakura. "Gomen.. gomen.. Aku keluar sebentar menemui pacar hetero-ku dulu, Pig! Ada hal yang ingin ku pastikan!" Sakura langsung melangkah keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah, tempat favorit Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Tak sulit untuk Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas. Melihat kedatangan Sakura, teman-teman Sasuke tahu diri untuk segera menyingkir.

"Bekal yang ku buat sudah kau makan?" Sakura sedikit canggung menghadapi kekasihnya. "Hn..!" Kata-kata absurd khas Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Seperti yang ku katakan kemarin, aku ingin melakukannya secara perlahan.. Bisakah hari ini kita memulainya dengan kencan sepulang sekolah?" Emerald Sakura mulai berani menatap wajah Sasuke. "Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Hinata!" Jlebbb.. Sasuke lebih memilih kencan dengan wanita lain ketimbang dengan pacarnya. Sudah bolehkah Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya. "Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja!" Sakura mengulum senyum. "Hn..!"

"Aku ke kelas dulu, Sasuke!" Sakura berjinjit dan mencium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke terpaku dengan tindakan kekasih barunya itu. Sasuke memegang pipinya bekas kecupan bibir Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap kekasih barunya itu. Tapi ya sudahlah ia sudah telanjur mengikuti permainan dengan teman-temannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menarik diri.

Pulang sekolah, Sakura harus rela melihat kekasihnya pulang bersama dengan gadis lain yang juga teman sekelasnya. Ia sempat melihat Hinata bersenandung ketika keluar kelas tadi, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bahagia akan berkencan dengan Sasuke. Sakura mengulum senyum saat Onyx sasuke mendapati emeraldnya sedang memandang ke arah Sasuke. "Cepat jidat! Aku harus buru-buru mengantarmu dan langsung menjemput Dei-nii di kampusnya!" Panggilan Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari acting romantic saling menatap dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Apakah orang akan menyebutku cengeng, Pig? Kalau aku menangisi kekasih baruku yang lebih memilih berkencan dengan wanita lain?" Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi memelasnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tentu saja tidak Sakura! Pria itu memang brengsek telah menyia-nyiakanmu!" Ino mencoba untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu. "Huaaa… hiks… hiks… Baguslah kalau begitu… Huaaa… Hiksss!" Sakura mulai menangis histeris. "Hentikan Sakura! Lelaki brengsek itu tak pantas untuk kau tangisi! Kau akan terlihat jelek kalau matamu membengkak!" Ino mulai khawatir. "Benarkah, Ino?" Sakura meraih cermin dari tasnya lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati riasannya yang telah rusak disertai matanya yang merah dan bengkak. "Ku rasa wajahku tetap cantik!" Sanggahnya narsis.

"Ino! Kau harus selalu update mengirimiku foto-foto mesra mereka! Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat!" Pinta Sakura dengan nada sedikit memaksa saat turun dari mobil ino. "Satu foto untuk satu kali makan siang!" Ino cengengesan. "Dasar matre!"

"Tadaimaa!" Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura tak menemukan kakaknya hanya ada sahabat kakaknya Itachi. "Okaeri, Saku chan!" Sambutnya. "Kemana Saso-nii?" Sakura berbasa-basi pada Itachi ketika tak menemukan kakaknya di rumah.

"Baru saja pergi mengambil maket yang tertinggal di kampus!" Jawab Itachi datar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu Sakura? Kau habis menangis?" Itachi penasaran dengan keadaan Sakura. "Kelihatan ya Ita-nii? Kau pasti akan mengataiku cengeng!" Sakura cemberut. "Semua orang pasti memiliki sisi lemah!" Ucap Itachi sok bijak

"Siapa yang tega membuat gadis cantik sepertimu menangis?" Rupanya Itachi memiliki sisi penggombal juga, Sakura smirk…

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau ingin meringankan bebanmu!" Itachi menarik tubuh Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mempublish hubungan kami!" Tutur Sakura polos. Itachi mengernyit. "Pacar macam apa itu!" batinnya.

"Baiklah kau tak perlu menyebutkan namanya, cukup dengan inisial saja!" Itachi memang jenius, hohohoho… "Baiklah sebut saja dia ayam!" Oh sakura, apa kau tak punya sebutan yang lebih keren untuk pacarmu itu.. Itachi menahan tawanya, khawatir Sakura akan menangis lagi bila ia menertawakannya.

"Ia memiliki geng konyol yang punya hobi taruhan, mereka menyebutnya dengan misi!" Itachi terus menyimaknya. "Hari si ayam menolak ajakan kencan dariku dan dia lebih memilih kencan bersama dengan nona dada besar! Huwaaa… Itachi-niii… Dia jahat sekali!" Sakura menangis bombai.

"Mungkin karena dada gadis itu lebih besar, Sakura!" Itachi menyahutnya polos. "Kau jahat Ita-nii! Bahkan kau pun lebih memihak gadis itu!" Tangis sakura semakin meledak dan meraung-raung. "Gomen..!" Merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya, Itachi memeluk Sakura. "Huwaaaa….!" Itachi kebingungan dengan keadaan adik sahabat sehidup setengah matinya itu. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa kasihan pada nasib gadis tak berdosa itu yang disakiti oleh kekasihnya.

Itachi sudah tak mendengar isak tangis Sakura. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendapati gadis gulali itu telah tertidur. Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya ke sofa agar Sakura lebih leluasa tidur. Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum melihat ekspresi polos Sakura. "Ternyata kau polos sekali, lupa kalau aku ini seorang pria!" desisnya.

Itachi mendengar dering Handphone berulang kali dari tas Sakura. Tak ingin mengganggu tidur gadis musim semi itu, Itachi berniat mengambil Handphone tersebut dan mematikannya. Tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol layar smartphone sakura dan muncul gambar seorang wanita sedang dirangkul mesra oleh sosok lelaki yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ita-nii.. kenapa berisik sekali!" Sakura mengucek kedua matanya, mendapati Itachi sedang memegang smartphone pink miliknya. "Ada temanku yang menelepon?" Sakura hendak meraih handphone nya. "Jangan dilihat, Saku…!" Itachi langsung menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Handphone pink itu terjatuh di samping Sakura, terlihat sebuah foto mesra sosok pria dengan rambut raven merangkul mesra gadis cantik berambut indigo. "Jangan menangis Saku! Nanti akan ku marahi dia!" Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura. "Jangan Ita-nii! Berpura-puralah tak tahu tentang hubungan kami! Dia pasti akan marah dan langsung memutuskanku! Aku akan bertahan sebentar! Asal Ita-nii terus menghiburku aku takkan terus menangis!" Sakura tersenyum menahan isak tangisnya. "Gadis pintar!"

Sakura semakin sering bersama dengan Itachi, Ia banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang si rambut ayam dari kakaknya itu, apa saja yang Sasuke suka dan apa saja yang Sasuke benci. Hal yang paling Sasuke sukai adalah tomat, dan yang paling Sasuke benci adalah kekalahan. Itachi merasa adiknya itu terlalu tinggi pridenya dan tak pernah mau mengakui kelemahannya. Sakura sangat senang menyimak Itachi menceritakan tentang masa kecil adik si mata wayangnya itu.

Hampir seminggu ini Sakura disuguhi oleh pemandangan kekasihnya mengantar jemput gadis lavender teman sekelasnya. Dari awal sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata hanya tertarik pada Sasuke sehingga Ia menolak ajakan kencan dari teman-teman Sasuke yang lain. Tapi semua itu tak menyurutkan semangatnya selalu membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Sasuke.

"Forehead, kenapa kau membiarkan gadis itu memonopoli kekasihmu! Meskipun tahu hanya sebagai bahan taruhan Ia tetap besar kepala" Ino merasa gerah dengan kelakuan kekasih sahabatnya itu dengan teman sekelasnya yang sama sekali tak menghargai perasaan Sakura. "Sudahlah Pig.. Seminggu lagi juga semuanya berakhir!" Sakura mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. "Maksudmu?" Ino mengernyit. "Ettoo.. Kata Naruto taruhan mereka hanya berumur 2 minggu!" Jawab Sakura sedikit gelagapan. "Owh, ku pikir kau akan memutuskannya seminggu lagi!" Kalimat Ino sungguh menohok Sakura.

"Sepertinya akan berakhir sebelum itu, aku mendengarnya dari sumber yang terpercaya Tenten, sahabat dekatnya bilang kalau hari minggu mereka janjian pergi ke taman hiburan dan Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke di tengah arena _ice skating_ sambil menciumnya!" Julukan Ratu gossip untuk Ino memang bukan sekedar isapan jempol biasa.

"Benarkah?" Sakura berteriak histeris, ia terlihat sangat antusias dengan gossip yang dikatakan Ino. "Kau tak terlihat sedih, Sakura?" ino menatap penuh curiga pada sahabatnya itu. "Berarti besok adalah klimaksnya! Semua akan segera tamat kan?" Ucapan Sakura semakin membuat sahabat pirangnya itu gagal paham.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura. Hari ini dia ingin memata-matai Sasuke kencan bersama Hinata. "Ita-nii, tak apa biar aku sendiri saja, aku tak enak dengan Hana-nee, seharusnya kalian kencan kan?" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Itachi untuk tak usah terlalu memikirkannya dan menemaninya. "Tak apa Saku-chan, saat ini kau lebih membutuhkanku!" Itachi menyentil jidat lebar Sakura. "Ittai..!" Sakura tersenyum mengusa-usap dahinya.

Bak _romance couple_ , Sakura bergandengan tangan dengan Itachi. Mereka mengenakan jaket yang sama, yang disertai tudung kepala untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka juga warna rambut mencolok milik Sakura. Itachi telah memasang sensor pelacak di smartphone Sasuke untuk mempermudah pengintaian. Dan Sakura telah mengumpulkan informasi dari Ino tentang _rundown_ acara kencan Hinata. Mereka sangat cocok menjadi _patner in crime_.

Sakura dan Itachi memantau dari jauh Sasuke dan Hinata menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada di Konoha Park. Mereka nampak terlihat seperti pasangan normal lainnya, bergandengan tangan. Seperti biasa, ekspresi Sasuke selalu datar, sedangkan Hinata begitu bersemangat, terlihat dari senyuman yang selalu mengembang di bibirnya dan selalu ingin menempel pada Sasuke.

Tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi sampai tiba saatnya mereka di arena _ice skating_. Sakura begitu menunggu klimaks dari acara kencan hari ini. Dari radius 20 meter ia menonton acara live adegan SasuHina ala film India yang berkejar-kejaran di atas lapangan es itu. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdiri di tengah lapangan dan Hinata mencium Sasuke. Dasar kucing garong, Sasuke pun membalas ciuman Hinata yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya histeris.

Melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya menyakitkan sebagai kekasih sebenarnya Sasuke, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang masih syok ngeliat kelakuan adiknya. Sedikit didramatisir tudung sakura jatuh dari kepala merah mudanya sehingga tak sengaja siluet merah muda itu tertangkap oleh onyx Sasuke.

Sakura berlari sampai ke taman. Pinter banget deh milih tempatnya (#Author kena bogem Sakura). Itachi berhasil mengejar Sakura. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura ke bangku taman. Itachi ngos-ngosan kehabisan tenaga setelah berlari mengejar-ngejar gadis musim semi itu. Sakura memasang mimik sedih seolah menahan tangisnya keluar. Tapi pada akhirnya air matanya mengalir deras. Itachi menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya berusaha untuk menenangkan tangisnya.

"Huwaaa Ita-nii! Mereka berciuman! Sasuke pasti akan meninggalkanku!" Sakura kembali menangis histeris meletakkan dagunya di bahu Itachi. Dari sudut taman seseorang bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian Sakura. Lelaki itu ikut menyeringai. "Crazy lover..! So am I..! desisnya.

Keep or delete..

Semoga Fic debut pertamaku ini ga terlalu ngebosenin.. Ceritanya agak mainstream sih mungkin.. Mohon bantuan para senpai buat ngasih review, kritik n sarannya.. Biar aku bisa nulis lebih baik lagi..

Arigato… #ngebungkukin badan

Meichan sista ^_^ thanks a lot buat krisar n rev nya sebelum fic ini publish..#peyuk


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Let's start the game

Summary

Sakura patah hati karena lelaki yang dicintainya bertunangan. Besoknya dia malah langsung nembak Sasuke yang terkenal dengan genk konyolnya yg hobi bikin taruhan. Anehnya Sasuke menerimanya. Sakura dibuat nangis bombai karna harus ngeliat Sasuke kencan dengan temen sekelasnya, Hinata. Apesnya Itachi, kakak Sasuke menjadi korban untuk menenangkan tangis Sakura.

.

.

.

 **CRAZY LOVER**

 **Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, BadFic, Typo, kata-kata non baku, Gaje, etc.. the pic isn't mine**

 **Author baru, harap maklum..**

 **Mohon review, kritik n sarannya.. Arigato Senpai… #ngebungkukin badan**

 **Special thanks to MeiChan sista.. ^_^**

 **Sasusaku ItaSaku  
**

.

Itachi mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Otouto kesayangannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tega menyakiti gadis semanis Sakura. Kalau saja ia belum punya tunangan mungkin sudah dia sikat gadis rapuh itu. (Itachi nti author laporin ke Hana lho!)

Masih dengan _self talking_ nya, Itachi memperhatikan ekspresi gadis musim semi itu sudah mulai membaik. Sakura tersenyum manatap layar _iPhone_ nya. Dasar remaja labil, cepat sekali berubah moodnya, batin Itachi. "Tenanglah Sakura, besok aku akan mencoba berbicara kepada Sasuke dan menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalahnya denganmu. Aku tak tega melihatmu terus disakiti olehnya. Mungkin kau harus memintanya untuk mempertegas hubungan kalian. Bila ia memang tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, seharusnya ia tak menggantungkan hubungan kalian seperti ini!" Ucap Itachi pajang lebar membuat Sakura semakin _melting_ dan tak sadar Sakura mata Sakura berkaca-kaca terharu mendengar betapa Itachi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ita-nii, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Mungkin besok aku akan benar-benar melepaskannya.. Bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku ini?" Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi memelasnya. Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut merah mudanya. "Baiklah, pasti akan ku berikan padamu apapun itu!" Ucap Itachi yakin. Bolehkah aku meminta hatimu, Inner Sakura tertawa nista.

"Wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya, ku mohon berpura-puralah seolah kau adalah Sasuke dan berikan ciuman terakhir untukku.. Setidaknya agar aku bisa dengan tenang mengenangnya!" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, sungguh permintaan yang memalukan dan terdengar konyol. Hancur sudah pride dan harga diri yang ia agungkan selama ini bila Itachi menolaknya.

Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Sakura, mengelusnya lembut, Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya dan membuka sedikit bibirnya yang terkesan menggoda. "Baiklah anggap aku sebagai Sasuke.." Kalimat Itachi membuat Sakura tertawa jejingkrakan dan menari-nari, tapi sayang hanya di dalam hati dan pikirannya saja. Itachi mengecup bibir merah Sakura, Onyx matanya dan emerald Sakura saling menatap seolah berkata mereka menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kecupan singkat. Itachi kembali menempelkan bibir mereka kemudian melumatnya dan Sakura sangat menikmatinya. Itachi melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sakura mengabsen barisan rapi gigi Sakura. Itachi semakin mendominasi dan tubuh Sakura tersungkur di atas sofa, sementara lidah mereka berdua masih saling bertaut.

Pintu rumah terbuka menampakkan dua sosok yang tercengang melihat adegan tak senonoh Sakura dan Itachi di ruang tamu. Itachi berada di atas tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak di sofa. Meskipun pakaian mereka berdua masih lengkap, itu bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan seorang pria dalam menyambut tunangannya yang seharian ini tak ia sambangi.

"Sakura!" Bentak Sasori dengan nada murka. Sasori sangat mencintai adiknya, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar marah terhadap tindakan asusila yang dilakukan oleh adik si mata wayangnya ini bersama dengan sahabatnya yang notabenenya telah memiliki tunangan. Itachi dan Sakura segera melepaskan dirinya masing-masing.

Hana masih berdiri mematung menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tunangan dua minggunya itu bukan hanya menghancurkan hatinya tetapi juga kepercayaan dan harga dirinya sebagai wanita. Ia berusaha tegar menghadapinya, tetapi nyatanya ia hanyalah wanita biasa yang lemah dan rapuh. Derai air mata mengalir perlahan dan membasahi wajah ayunya. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Sakura, entah kenapa Hana menganggap gadis itu tak sepolos penampilannya.

"Hana! Ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja! Tak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" Raut muka Itachi begitu tegang melihat ekspresi wajah tunangannya. "Hana-ne! Itachi-nii tak bersalah, ini semua tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Maafkan dia Hana-nee!" Ucap Sakura dalam isakan air mata buayanya. Hana semakin tidak suka dengan kekompakan mereka. "Kalian bahkan masih bisa saling membela!" Hana langsung berlari keluar rumah dan dikejar oleh Itachi. Sakura tersenyum melihat adegan kejar-kejaran itu.

PLAKKKK!

Sasori geram melihat tingkah adiknya, tanpa sadar ia telah menampar pipi adik tercintanya yang selalu ia jaga dan lindungi selama ini. "Hentikan kegilaanmu ini Saku! Kau hanya terobsesi kepadanya! Kau takkan tahu besarnya pengorbanan Hana kepada Itachi selama ini!" Sasori kembali membentak adik si mata wayangnya yang orang tuanya titipkan padanya selama mereka mengurus bisnisnya di luar kota. Ia merasa telah gagal memenuhi janjnya kepada ayah dan ibunya.

Sakura memegang pipi bekas tamparan kakaknya. Sasori sangat menyesali tindakan diluar kehendaknya yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia mendekati Sakura hendak memeluknya tetapi sakura menepisnya. "Kau jahat oniichan! Bahkan kau lebih mengkhawatirkan wanita itu!" Sakura langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar rumah. "Sakura! Tunggu! Maafkan niichan!" Sasori mengejar adik kesayangannya itu tapi terlambat, sang gadis sudah mengijak pedal gas mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan halaman rumah.

Sasori sangat paham dengan pribadi adiknya, hanya Ino saja sahabat terdekat yang dimilikinya. Sasori segera menelepon Ino dan menceritakan yang terjadi diantara mereka termasuk masalah Sakura dengan Itachi. "Dasar jidat bodoh! Selama ini dia tak memberitahuku tentang rencana gilanya ini padaku, Saso-nii! Baiklah aku akan menyuruhnya menginap di rumahku saja! Selamat malam niisan!" Ino segera menghentikan percakapannya dengan Sasori. Karena ia mendengar ibunya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kau panjang umur jidat! Baru saja aku membicarakanmu dengan Saso ni!" Ino langsung mengetuk jidat lebar sahabatnya itu. "Baguslah Ino! Aku tak perlu capek-capek menceritakannya padamu! Aku lelah! Aku mau numpang tidur di sini, bolehkan Pig?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan malas dan tanpa permisi langsuk masuk ke kamar Ino.

"Kau gila Sakura! Kau bisa berciuman dengan posisi yang sangat hot dengan Itachi! Kau menjebak Itachi dalam perangkapmu, kau menggunakan Sasuke sebagai alat untuk menarik simpati dari Itachi. Bahkan kau juga memasukkan Saso-nii dan Hana-nee dalam skenario cerita cinta gilamu ini! Ku akui kau memang benar-benar jenius merencanakannya Sakura! Tak ku sangka hanya dalam seminggu kau sudah bisa sejauh ini!" Ino terus-terusan mengomel di dekat telinga Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya diam enggan menanggapinya. "Tapi kau jahat jidat, menutupi semua ini dariku! Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan aku adalah sahabat sejatimu, Saku?" Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan mimik sedih.

"Ino! Aku tak bermaksud menutupi ini darimu, hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya kepadamu. Aku takut kau akan memarahiku dan berusaha mencegahku karena kekhawatiranmu yang kadang berlebihan itu! Bolehkah kita membahasnya besok saja? Kita masih berteman kan?" Sakura memeluk Ino yang tidur di sebelahnya. "Baiklah! Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, aku sangat menyayangimu jidat!" Mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Sakura mencium gemas pipi Ino dan Ino langsung berteriak. "Hentikan, yuri!"

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru dongker, sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut ravennya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke sedang gusar dengan pikirannya sendiri. Masih teringat jelas kejadian tadi sore ketika ia melihat siluet merah muda berlari di dekat arena _ice skating_. Ia berusaha mengejarnya dan hendak meminta maaf atas tindakannya yang cukup keterlaluan itu. Nyatanya ia disuguhi fakta yang begitu mengejutkannya. Gadis merah muda itu sedang berpelukan dengan kakak sulungnya di bangku taman. Sepertinya gadis itu terlihat sedang menangis, tetapi ia dapat dengan jelas melihat gadis itu menyeringai di sela tangisnya. Seolah mengaca pada dirinya sendiri yang akan melakukan apapun demi tujuannya. Ya, Sasuke bisa tahu kalau gadis itu sangat tergila-gila pada baka anikinya. Satu-satunya alasan kuat mengapa ia sampai mempertaruhkan pride dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Haruno adalah karena cinta gilanya kepada sang sulung Uchiha. Otaknya mem _flashback_ kejadian seminggu terakhir.

Sasuke POV

Ckkk.. Kuso! Hinata yang kuanggap sebagai pion ku untuk menarik perhatian Sakura padaku, ternyata malah ia gunakan sebagai kuda poni yang berbalik menyerangku. Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini. Sakura, benar-benar wanita yang menarik. Kau selalu memberiku kejutan. Awalnya kami menganggapmu sebagai gadis yuri dan monster wanita yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan, kau malah datang padaku memintaku menjadi pacarmu. Kau menolak ciuman dariku, tapi kau malah datang sendiri dan mencium pipiku. Arrggghhh.. Kau benar-benar membuat jantungku menjadi tak normal.

 _What the hell_! Ku pikir kau benar-benar menginginkanku, ternyata kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati Itachi. Sepertinya kau juga sudah mulai berhasil menarik perhatian baka aniki. Tanpa kejadian tadi sore di taman pun aniki sudah mulai memberikan tanda-tanda ketertarikannya. Senyuman menjijikkannya tadi pagi seperti anak muda yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Ku pikir ia akan pergi kencan dengan tunangannya, Hana-nee, tetapi ternyata gadis ajaib sepertimu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti idiot. Sayangnya aku takkan mengalah begitu saja, Sakura. Aku takkan melepaskanmu. Kau mempertaruhkan hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke telah men- _skip_ sekolahnya sehari. Ia butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura. Pacarnya itu bukanlah gadis biasa yang bisa ia hadapi tanpa rencana yang matang. Salah-salah ia sendiri yang akan terjatuh kembali pada permainan sang kekasih.

Pagi ini Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan buru-buru berangkat ke sekolah. Bahkan Itachi masih mengucek matanya sambil menguap lebar ketika Sasuke menggedor pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa kau baka Otouto! Kau menggangu mimpi indahku!" Itachi mendengus kesal. "Aku pinjam mobilmu, Aniki!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang kakak, Sasuke langsung masuk kamar dan mengambil kunci mobil kakaknya. "Arigato baka aniki! Ja ne!" Sasuke langsung melesat pergi. Itachi bingung.

Dengan menggunakan porche milik kakaknya, sampailah Sasuke di halaman rumah keluarga Haruno. Sasuke dengan sabar menunggu si merah muda keluar rumah. Sepertinya demi sang gadis, Sasuke akan banyak melakukan pengorbanan.

Tepat jam 6.30, Sakura terlihat keluar dari rumahnya. Fokus Sakura langsung mengarah ke porche hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Sakura tahu benar siapa pemilik mobil mewah itu. Wajahnya merona membayangkan sang pujaan hati dengan romantis membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dari dalam mobil, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura tersenyum gaje. "Hari ini kau akan mendapatkan banyak kejutan, sayang!" Desis Sasuke sambil menyeringai tampan.

Melihat Sakura sudah semakin mendekat ke mobilnya, Sasuke keluar dan menyapanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum cangung melihat rambut ayam yang keluar dari mobil Itachi. "Kenapa? Kau tak senang melihatku?" Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Bukan begitu! Aku hanya heran kau datang ke sini sepagi ini!" Mimik wajah Sakura sedikit berubah, tetapi gadis itu cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Sakura heran melihat Sasuke pagi-pagi buta menyambangi rumahnya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kalaupun ini adalah mimpi, kenapa harus Sasuke yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Pasti ini adalah mimpi buruk. _Inner_ Sakura berteriak tak terima.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Tentu saja menjemput kekasihku!" jawabnya singkat. Sakura mengernyitkan matanya, butuh waktu lebih dari 3 detik bagi Sakura untuk mencerna kalimat Sasuke. Dia _underline. Italic, dan bold_ dua kata jemput dan kekasih. Oh, apakah Sasuke salah makan tadi pagi? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berubah sedrastis ini. Kemana Sasuke yang datar dan sombong itu. Apakah ini semua karena Itachi memarahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pacar yang baik. Sepertinya tidak mungkin, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengikuti saran dari orang lain, apalagi kalau itu dari Itachi yang notabenenya kakak adik yang sering berdebat.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai sambil menikmati ekspresi bodoh Sakura yang sedang hanyut dalam lamunan dan _self talking_ nya. "Ternyata saat berekspresi seperti ini kau terlihat sangat polos dan manis!" Batin Sasuke tulus memuji sang kekasih. What? Kembali di- _underline. Italic, dan bold_ kata manis yang muncul di pikiran Sasuke.

Sentuhan tangan Sasuke di pipi mulus Sakura membangunkan gadis musim semi itu dari lamunannya. Ia kaget dan reflek menyingkirkan jari-jari tangan Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai sekolah, Sayang! Jangan terlalu banyak melamun!" Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut merah muda kekasihnya itu. Mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'sayang' membuat Sakura mual ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi di dalam perutnya. Sakura menatap heran kelakuan absurd adik Uchiha Itachi pria pujaan hatinya itu.

Tak hanya sampai di situ saja kelakuan aneh bungsu Uchiha itu, bahkan lelaki tampan yang mendapat julukan _Ice prince_ itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan menggandeng tangannya menuju kelas. Tentu saja mengundang atensi orang-orang di sekitarnya terutama para _fangirl_ Sasuke. Mereka berteriak-teriak mengumpat dan menolak hubungan mereka. "Sasuke! Kenapa kau menggandeng tangan gadis yuri itu!" Karin sebagai salah satu _fangirl_ Sasuke merasa sangat iri dan tidak terima melihat perlakuan manis dan mesra Sasuke kepada gadis Haruno tersebut. Bahkan terhadap Hinata yang kemarin ia dekati pun Sasuke terlihat datar ketika berjalan bersama.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya merasa kurang suka mendengar bait kalimat Karin. "Dia bukan yuri, dia gadis normal, karena dia adalah kekasihku!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada Sarkastik. Sasuke tak terima pacarnya dianggap abnormal oleh orang lain. Walapun pada awalnya ia juga sempat mempertanyakan orientasi seksual Sakura.

"Kami tidak percaya itu Sasuke, dia pasti hanya barang taruhan dan mainan baru kalian, kau adalah milik kami bersama!" Kalimat para _fangirl_ Sasuke semakin pedas saja. Sakura kesal dengan penghinaan kepadanya, selain disebut yuri dirinya juga dianggap sebagai barang mainan Sasuke, memangnya siapa si rambut ayam itu berani-beraninya mempermainkan dirinya. Melihat aura kemarahan di wajah Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Ia tarik tengkuk Sakura dan dihisapnya bibir kissable dengan aroma cherry itu.

"Kalian sudah percaya kalau dia itu benar-benar kekasihku kan? Kalau ada yang berani menghina dan mengganggu gadisku akan berurusan denganku!" Sasuke terlihat serius dengan ekspresinya itu. Sakura yang tadinya ingin marah perihal ciuman sepihak itu mendadak sedikit merona mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Sakura tak lagi menggubris umpatan kekesalan dari para _fangirl_ Sasuke. Pikirannya malah dipenuhi bayangan ciuman frontal yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya. Ekor mata Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Ada apa, sayang? Kau kurang puas dengan ciuman kita tadi? Kita lanjutkan nanti saat istirahat di atap sekolah!" Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Bukan masalah itu! Bukankah kau tak mau orang lain tahu kalau aku ini pacarmu karena takut akan mengacaukan taruhanmu!" Sakura masih tak percaya Sasuke akan membongkar hubungan mereka di hadapan teman-teman sekolahnya, terutama para _fangirl_ nya.

"Oh, saat itu aku khawatir kalau kau tak serius padaku, tapi seminggu ini kau membuktikannya, sayang! Lagi pula aku sudah tak tertarik dengan taruhan wanita lagi, karena aku sudah memilikimu!" Sasuke mengerling ke arah Sakura sambil memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura. Oh, sejak kapan Sasuke belajar menggombal seperti itu, semoga jantung Sakura baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Sepertinya kalian terlihat sangat romantis akhir-akhir ini!" Sakura meledek dengan nada menyindir. "Hm, syukurlah kalau kau cemburu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku tak serius soal itu, hanya untuk mengerjai dobe saja. Dia sangat menyukai Hinata!" Sasuke tertawa kecil seolah tanpa dosa lalu merangkul pinggang Sakura dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas.

Sejak hari itu Sasuke terlihat selalu menempel pada Sakura, seakan tak memberikan ruang gerak yang leluasa pada gadis musim semi itu. Dari pagi hari ketika matahari masih di ufuk timur hingga ketika sang surya sudah tenggelam dan digantikan oleh rembulan, Sasuke enggan melepaskan gadis itu dari pandangan matanya. Tatapan mode sharingannya itu selalu membuat para lelaki keki dan takut untuk sekedar melirik ke arah Sakura. Walau terkadang sikap posesifnya itu bisa membuat Sakura merasa tersanjung. Bayangkan saja, di luar sana begitu banyak gadis dan wanita yang mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke dan berharap bisa sekedar berbicara saja dengan lelaki yang terkenal irit bicara itu. Sementara dirinya bisa leluasa dengan mudahnya seharian penuh bersama pria tampan itu, menyuruhnya melakukan apa saja yang diinginkannya seakan lelaki itu yang mengemis cinta padanya.

Namun yang menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Sakura hingga saat ini adalah apa yang membuat pria Uchiha itu berubah drastis seperti ini. Seolah seperti makhluk yang kehilangan rohnya, kemana perginya Uchiha yang dingin dan arogan itu? Ataukah mungkin terjadi kerusakan pada sel-sel neuronnya sehingga menyebabkan pemuda tampan itu menjadi idiot yang tergila-gila pada Sakura dan mengekorinya setiap saat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah menikmati waktu luangnya menonton drama korea, acara favoritnya di televisi. Ia telah mematikan _smartphone_ nya dari gangguan teror si rambut ayam demi bisa berkonsenterasi menikmati setiap adegan yang telah menjadi inspirasinya dalam membuat trik untuk merebut perhatian sang pria idaman, Uchiha Itachi. Konsenterasinya sesaat buyar ketika mendengar bel di pintu rumahnya mengalun keras.

"Ck, mengganggu saja!" desisnya kesal. Dengan malas Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu. Dengusannya seketika berubah menjadi senyuman manis yang bahkan lebih manis dari gula atau madu. "Itachi-ni!" Rasanya seperti mimpi baginya melihat pria tampan yang sangat ia rindukan itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Saso-nii mungkin sebentar lagi pulang!" Sakura kemudian mempersilahkan Itachi masuk dan sedikit merapatkan pintu rumahnya walau _inner_ nya ingin sekali mengunci dan mengurung Itachi berdua di dalam rumahnya.

"Sakura.. Maafkan soal kejadian waktu itu! Aku benar-benar hilang kendali!" Itachi menjambak rambutnya memulai percakapan serius diantara mereka.

"Tak apa Itachi-ni, justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu, kau membuatku lebih tenang saat itu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena membuat Hana-nee salah paham dan marah padamu!" Sakura membuat ekspresi sendu _melow-melow_ persis seperti yang peran aktris antagonis lakukan di drama korea yang sedang ia tonton tadi. "Ku rasa Hana sedikit kekanakan menyikapinya, tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja!" Itachi semakin membesarkan hati Sakura. "Yosh.. Tinggal sedikit lagi, my prince!" Inner Sakura menyeringai dan tertawa nista.

Sakura sangat senang bisa kembali berduaan dengan lelaki pujaan hatinya. Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke selalu memonopoli dirinya dan selalu pulang larut sehingga tak bisa bertemu dengan Itachi. Beruntunglah hari ini dia mengatakan kalau dirinya kurang enak badan sehingga Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang lebih cepat. Sungguh ironis rasanya mencoba menghindari pacar di kehidupan nyatanya demi bersama pujaan hati yang hanya menjadi kekasih di alam mimpinya saja.

Sakura melirik malas ke arah pintu rumahnya bergeser. Oniichan telah pulang, pikirnya. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama berduaan dengan pria yang ia anggap sebagai suami masa depannya itu. Tebakan Sakura meleset, bukan sosok pria _baby face_ dengan rambut merah yang muncul, tetapi lelaki yang ia sebut sebagai ayam dan tak lain adalah pacar di kehidupan nyatanya. "Oh, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar tak bisa membuat hidupku senang walau hanya sebentar!" Batin Sakura berteriak.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menghampiri kekasih merah jambunya. "Kau bertingkah seolah sebagai pemilik rumah saja, Sasuke!" Sakura megerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan candaan Sasuke yang tidak lucu itu. "Aku hanya berlatih, sayang.. Bukankah cepat atau lambat aku akan menjadi menantu Haruno.. Kau harus terbiasa menyambutku!" Sasuke melebarkan senyumannya, sangat OOC memang tapi ia terlihat semakin tampan.

"Ehm..!" Interupsi Itachi yang merasa tidak dianggap keberadaannya serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua dan yang lain numpang.

"Oh, baka aniki! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Dasar adik kundang, tak sadarkah kalimatnya barusan sangat menohok hati kakak tercintanya itu. "Tentu saja menemui Sasori, kau lupa kalau kami adalah patner abadi dalam setiap tugas di kelas arsitek?" Itachi mejawabnya dengan bangga.

"Sasori dan Kisame sudah 2 jam menunggumu di rumah! Cepat pulang dan temui pasangan yaoi mu itu sebelum mereka menghabiskan stok cemilan di kulkas!"

"Kenapa mereka tidak meneleponku?" Desis Itachi yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga ultra Sasuke. "Jawabannya adalah kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu, baka aniki! Cepatlah kau segera pulang! Jangan ganggu acaraku bersama gadisku!" Sasuke menyeringai licik ke arah Itachi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Aku adalah kakakmu dan juga teman kakak Sakura! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya!" Itachi khawatir Sasuke akan melakukan hal-hal yang iya-iya kepada Sakura. Entahlah _inner_ Itachi sedikit tidak rela membiarkan Sakura hanya berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu berisik aniki! Cepatlah pulang!" Sasuke mendorong punggung kakak sulungnya itu hingga sampai ke teras rumah, segera menutup pintu dan segera menguncinya dari dalam. "Hei! Buka pintunya baka otouto!" Masih terdengar pelan suara Itachi yang menggedor-gedor pintu. Sasuke tersenyum dan menyeringai.

" _Let's start the game_ , Aniki!"

TBC

Ampuni saya readers.. kenapa jadi ada slight hot ItaSakunya.. ini kan fic SasuSaku.. tapi demi tuntutan skenario apa boleh buat.. semoga ga menyurutkan niat reader buat tetep baca n ngikutin fic ini

Arigato… #ngebungkukin badan

Thanks buat yang udah kasih Review.. mwah.. ^^

Itachan: wah, udah ketebak dari awal sama itachan ya :D Gomen aku jahat sama Hinata..

Guest : Ahahaha, Hinata belum muncul lagi d chapt 2

Zeedezly: Udah ku PM ya say, semoga chapt 2 ga lg membingungkan

Guest : Guest-san emang eike over lebaiii :D genre nya drama jadi eike dramatisirin dikit lah :D maf ya kalo ga suka ceritanya.. arigato udah review..

Dika: arigato sangat buat revisinya. Iya nih author kdg krg teliti.. Sakinya harus acting biar ga ketauan modusnya.. #kebanyakan nonton drama hohohoh

Luca: iya, udh ketebak ya :D yup sasuke yang liat dan udah tau klo dimanfaatin

Saver: sip, ini udh di next.

Pecinta ff unyu: Gomen pecinta-san, kurang menarik ya… nanti aku pasti terus belajar biar bisa menarik pecinta-san #blushing

Meichan sista: mwahhh… thank for cheering me up n always support me..

Yuri : hehehe cinta segitiga emang demenan aku say :D makanya dibuat fic ini :D

Tisha: ini dah lanjut cint..

Hana: ini ku update say..

Arigato tmn2, para senpai buat semua saran, review n revisinya.. semoga ga bosen buat read n review di chapter2 selanjutnya..

With Love

KEI..

01112015


End file.
